This protocol is designed to evaluate children and adults with primary brain tumors who are not currently enrolled on active NCI research protocols in an effort to follow patients with primary brain tumors throughout the course of their disease. It will enable patients who may be future candidates for investigational therapy to come to the NCI for consultation early in the course of their disease. It will also allow us to learn more about the natural history of the disease and treatment- or disease-related side effects. No investigational therapy will be administered on this protocol.